


If You Think About

by LittleMissNovella



Category: All American Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: If you think about it Samantha Madison should be thanking me. [various people]</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Think About

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own All-American Girl, Meg Cabot does.

Lucy

If you think about it this whole situation that Samantha is because of her. Her sister totally needs to thank her for telling mom about those pictures.

How else do you think Samantha could ever have met David?

.

Rebecca

Her sister should thank her for opening her eyes. After all she always thought that her sister's crush on Jake was ridiculous. And David would be a better person to be with Samantha.

..

Mom

Her daughter needs to thank her for actually being the nice parent and fostering her creativity, while, of course, working on her grades in German. After all, who enrolled her daughter in the best art program, that happened to be where David was at?

...

Dad

Samantha should be thanking him. After all who pays those art bills for?

...

Theresa

She doesn't need to hear any thanks. All she needs to see is Samantha to be happy and in love with a guy who is right for her.

...

Catherine

She's totally glad that Samantha invited David at the party. She finally got to see who people who deserved to be together. And it's not David and Khris but David and Samantha.

...

Jake

He still hates that kid, David. He's a pretentious kid. and he still thinks Samantha deserves better. But he really should have never have yelled at Samantha like that. He just wanted to win.

...

Pete

He thinks out of all the young love he's seen, that this love will last forever. And he's glad to have helped Samantha out.

...

Susan

She see's herself in Samantha (she's like how she was as a teenager). She's glad to have Samantha to actually see and listen well.

...

President

He's thankful that Samantha saved his life. That his approval rating has been at it's highest ever since she saved his life. And he's grateful that she made his son like living in Washington D.C. even more.

...

First Lady

She's happy that her son is finally happy.

...

John

He's just a secret service agent assigned to protect David. But he really enjoys taking David and Samantha out on their dates. He thinks that this relationship can last.

...

Candance

Our of all the interviews, the one with Samantha Madison, is the most memorable. She's glad that she allowed Samantha to express her true feelings for David. After all they do look cute together.

...

David

His best decision was when Samantha finally came around and realizes that she's totally loves him. Not Jake. Him.

And he's glad to be dating a girl that's different than all the other girls he's ever met in his life.

...

Samantha

She needs to be grateful and thank lots of people for making her realize who she truly loves. Who her real soul mate is. But she's thankful that her soul mate came and loves her just the way she is and who she is.


End file.
